ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Ultra Zero Fight
is an Ultra miniseries that debuted on Youtube on August 1st, 2012. Ultraman Zero's ability to change into two forms first appeared in this series. One week after the broadcast on Youtube The title and contents are a tribute to an older Ultra miniseries "Ultra Fight", but with a more consistent story. Broadcasting of Part 1, "A New Power" (8 episodes in total) were between August and September 2012 (The series aired as episodes of Ultraman Retsuden 57-64). The broadcast of Part 2 "Awakening of Zero" began during December 2012. Overview As revealed, the new forms of Ultraman Zero debuted in these episodes of Ultraman Retsuden, titled "Ultra Zero Fight". Each episode is 3 minutes long. The Ultraman biography show, Ultraman Retsuden will be having a Zero Festival, airing the Ultra Galaxy Legends movie and the Killer the Beast Star DVD specials. The Official Ultra Blog revealed that the special effects will be led by Shinji Tomita (Garo, Ultraman Zero vs Darklops Zero). Luna-Miracle Zero has super agility and a strong heart of love from Ultraman Dyna's Miracle Type and Ultraman Cosmos's Luna Mode respectively, while the Strong-Corona Zero has the full combat strength of Ultraman Dyna's Strong Type and Ultraman Cosmos's Corona Mode. Shining Ultraman Zero debuted in Part 2. It features Ultimate Force Zero battling Darkness Five, a group of monsters that includes Alien Deathre, Alien Groza, Alien Hipporito, Armored Mefilas, and Alien Temperor. Episodes Part 1: "A New Power" After the events of Ultraman Saga, Ultraman Zero goes to the Monster Graveyard to train with his new powers. There, Zero encounters Alien Bat Gurashie; a follower of the original Bat that took over the alternate world. He revives various monsters from the Graveyard to fight Zero for defeating his leader. Part 2: "Awakening of Zero" Zero is challenged by the members of the Darkness Five and is beaten down. The Ultimate Force Zero arrives to back him up and Zero heads off to the Monster Graveyard once again to save Pigmon. After a short duel with Surai, the real enemy appears. Characters Ultras and Other Heroes Ultimate Force Zero *Ultraman Zero **Luna-Miracle Zero **Strong-Corona Zero **Techtor Gear Hatred **Zero Darkness **Shining Ultraman Zero *Glen Fire *Mirror Knight *Jean-Bot *Jean-Nine Other Ultras *Ultraman Dyna *Ultraman Cosmos Kaiju/Seijin Good *Pigmon Evil *Alien Bat *Tyrant 'Four Fighters' *Bemular *Telesdon *Gudon *Sadola 'Four Beast Warriors of Hell' *Red King **EX Red King *Galberos **Illusion Ultraman Zero ***Strong-Corona Zero ***Luna-Miracle Zero *Bemstar *Gan Q 'Darkness Five' *Surai *Jathar **Imitation Mother of Ultra *Villainous *Deathrog *Glocken *Ultraman Belial **Kaiser Darkness **Zero Darkness Neutral *King Silvergon *Fanegon People Cast Voice Actors *Ultraman Zero - Mamoru Miyano *Alien Bat Gurashie - Shintaro Asanuma *Glen Fire - Seki Tomokazu *Mirror Knight - Midorikawa Hikaru *Jean-Bot - Hiroshi Kamiya *Jean-Nine - Miyu Irino *Glocken - Koichi Toshima *Jathar - Tetsuo Kishi *Cast - Yuki Ono, Hiroshi Takashi Yasumoto, Kaneko, Miki Otani Suit Actors *Ultraman Zero - Sakae Kei Iwata *Suit actors - Sakae Kei Iwata, Daisuke Terai, Fukushima, Mitsuhiro Takeshi, Rikimaru, Shinnosuke Ishikawa, Satomi Maruta Staff *Action director - Hiroyuki Okano *Assistant director(s) - Yoshikazu Ishii, Shinichi Yumoto, Y. Ochi, Ryo Ikeda *Steel - Kenji Hashimoto *Production Progress - R. Tokuda, S. Murayama *Production desk - Chie Sawada *Shooting - Shinji Tomita *VE - Daisuke Yamazaki *Lighting - Yasuhiro Kaneko *Costume Design - Masayuki Goto *Storyboard - Tomohiro Matsubara *Masthead - Gōichi Iwabatake *Special molding - Takafumi Jun Yeon, Fuyuki Shinada *Illuminations modeling - Nobuaki Ito *Maintenance modeling - Takuya Yamabe, Keita Sugiyama, Yoshio Kameda *Editing - Akira Matsuki *VFX - Naoyasu Yutaka, Keita Nakayama, Eibun Yamamoto, Takahiro Kobayashi *Color grading - Miki Inagawa, Komiya yuan *Effect - Junichiro Ashiki *Production cooperation - Sakuraya Ginza, Japan lighting, creative video Japan , under the graph, CinemaSoundWorks, Moon Star , SKIP City *Planning of - St. Okazaki, Kei Kurosawa *Producer - Daisuke Kanemitsu *Screenplay - Yuji Kobayashi *Director - Hideki Oka *Tsuburaya Productions - Production and Copyright Music :;Ending Theme *'They are Ultimate Force Zero!' **Artist: Voyager Gallery dc190a17882b6f38c471dd0471524121-300x182.jpg|The crew of the new special 250px-Ultra_Zero_Fight_DVD_Cover.png chk_jschl.jpg tumblr_ot4yzmdO0K1uox6vho1_1280.jpg id:Ultra Zero Fight Category:Series Category:Retsuden Block Category:Productions Category:Heisei Series Category:Ultra Zero Fight Category:Spin-Offs